


drunken birthday kisses

by RocketRem



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Almost smut, F/M, High School AU, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRem/pseuds/RocketRem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy throws a party for this 18th birthday, a night that ends in a celebration with his two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunken birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my roommates fic, but instead I wrote this. It's a quick Smoaking Billionaires oneshot that I came up with this morning so I apologize if it's not very good. But I had the idea and just felt like writing it so here you go! Please let me know what you think :)

“Merlyn! It’s time for the cake.” Tommy whipped his head around when he heard his name.

“Not yet, Carter.” Tommy answered his friend who had come looking for him. “I’m still waiting on one more person to get here.”

It was Tommy’s 18th birthday and what other way to celebrate being an adult than to throw one of the biggest parties Starling City’s ever seen. His father was out of town on business so Merlyn Manor was currently housing the entire student body of Starling City Prep. Well, the entire student body minus one.

Tommy made his way through the house and past the gaggles of girls throwing themselves at him. He entered the kitchen and found Oliver, his best friend, mixing drinks and talking up some unsuspecting sophomores.

“Hey,” Tommy greeted with a pat on Oliver’s back. “She here yet?”

Oliver shook his head. “No. I texted her earlier to see where she was at but she hasn’t replied.” He took a sip of his beer while checking his phone to see if he had any new messages; he didn’t.

“She promised she’d be here,” Tommy said, making Oliver laugh at how childish he sounded.

“Dude, you know these aren’t really her kind of thing,” Oliver told him.

Tommy grabbed a drink from off the counter before taking a chug. “Yeah, well Tech Expos aren’t my kind of thing either but I still went to one with her last month. The least she could do is show up for my birthday,” he grumbled.

It was after 11pm. Tommy and Oliver were both standing in the kitchen, nursing their beers while also chatting up a group of girls when they saw her walk through the kitchen doorway, the sound of her black heels on the kitchen tile echoing throughout room.

She was wearing a white and blue striped dress with a floral design. There were cutouts on either side of her waist and the skirt flowed loosely around her thighs. Her face was sans her usual glasses and her hair fell in waves across her shoulders and down her back. She looked radiant and both boys couldn’t help the wide smiles that spread across their faces at seeing her.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes dancing back and forth between Tommy and Oliver. “I’m so sorry I’m late. I was doing homework and you know how I can’t stop once I’m in the zone and then I still had to get ready. I didn’t even know what to wear but I bought this dress last weekend and figured it’d be good enough. It’s okay, right? I wasn’t sure what people wore to parties…”

Tommy stopped her mid babble by coming to stand next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Breathe, Felicity. You look lovely.”

She beamed up at him, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly. “Happy Birthday, Tommy,” she told him when she pulled away.

Oliver came over to join them, ignoring the protests of the girls behind him. “Thank god you’re finally here. 5 more minutes and Tommy probably would have thrown a temper tantrum,” he joked, wincing slightly when Tommy punched his arm.

“Aww,” Felicity cooed. “Was somebody worried I wouldn’t show up?”

“No,” Tommy answered quickly. “I knew you wouldn’t miss your best friend’s birthday party.”

“Hey!” Oliver interrupted. “I’m Felicity’s best friend,” he said to Tommy.

Felicity huffed out a breath. “You’re  _both_  my best friends. How many times do I need to tell you that?”

Tommy smiled at her while Oliver muttered something that sounded like ‘yeah right’ under his breath. Then Tommy clapped his hands together excitedly making his way out of the kitchen and towards the crowd. “Now that you’re finally here Felicity, it’s time for my cake!” he yelled over his shoulder as he entered the living room to shouts and cheers from the rest of the people there.

Oliver walked over to Felicity, handing her a drink.

“Hi,” he said, smiling broadly at her.

She returned his grin with one of her own. “Hey, Oliver.”

Felicity heard a snort and looked past Oliver’s shoulders to see that same group of girls from earlier still standing there, huddled together and whispering quietly while also giving her dirty looks. Felicity smiled politely at them before turning away; it wasn’t anything new. She’d been getting the same looks for the last two years, ever since she transferred to Starling City Prep from Vegas her sophomore year.

Her family, well her mom and her, didn’t have a lot of money. The only way she was able to attend the school was because she had gotten a scholarship. Felicity was the quiet computer nerd whose mother was a cocktail waitress. She didn’t get along with any of the kids at the school, spending most of her free time in the library instead. And she’d spend the lunch hour eating alone, ignoring the glares and whispers of everyone else around her.

Then one day while Felicity was eating her sandwich and reading her English book, Tommy Merlyn and Oliver Queen came strolling up to her table. They were the most popular boys in school, in the city really, with reputations about being players, sleeping around with any girl in a short skit. They had approached her as a joke, asking her out in front of everybody in the quad, but their plan didn’t work out the way they thought it would. Felicity had shut them down so quick, dousing them both in her green tea before getting up and walking away, surprising them and everybody else who was watching.

What was even more surprising was how both Oliver and Tommy were sitting at her table the next day at lunch, waiting for her so that they could apologize. After that they started spending every lunch with Felicity and then those lunches turned into talking between classes and hanging out after school. The three of them soon became inseparable, shocking everyone at SCP.

Felicity was pulled out of her memories when she felt Oliver put his arm around her shoulders.

“Come on,” he told her. “Now that you’re here we can really get this party started.” Felicity laughed, snuggling into Oliver’s side as they made their way into the living room.

*****

Two hours later and Felicity was clearly drunk, much to Tommy and Oliver’s amusement. She surprised them both by taking shot after shot, drinking carelessly for the first time since they’d met her. Currently she was dancing in the middle of the living room with some other girls, head thrown back, her hands flailing around at her sides as her hips swayed back and forth.

Tommy and Oliver were enjoying watching her from where they were leaning against the wall, beers in hand. Oliver looked over at Tommy, following his gaze which was now focused on Felicity’s legs.

“You need to stop staring at her legs,” Oliver said over the music, loud enough that Tommy could hear. He snapped his head toward Oliver, narrowing his eyes.

“Says the guy who spends the majority of his days staring at her ass,” Tommy quipped.

Oliver just shrugged. “Well, it is a nice ass,” he said as he turned back towards the middle of the room so that he could look at Felicity. She saw them both watching and waved happily at them before twirling around, bending over slightly, giving the boys a good view of her backside as if she could hear their conversation.

Neither boy was blind to how beautiful Felicity was. Not only was she stunning but she was intelligent and kind; it was a wonder why she even hung out with the two of them. They'd both be lying if they said they didn't have a tiny crush on her. But she was their best friend, and neither Oliver nor Tommy was willing to mess that up.

Tommy took a drink from his cup, shaking his head at Felicity's antics. “Yes, yes it is,” he agreed as they both continued to watch her.

****

It was around 3am when the last of the party guests had stumbled out of the manor, leaving only Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity who were sitting together on the couch. Felicity sat in the middle of both of them and it was a surprise that she was still awake. Tommy was to her left, his arm hanging loosely on the back of the couch behind her head and Oliver was to her right, his hand on her bare knee where his thumb was rubbing small circles into her skin.

“You know,” Tommy said to Felicity, “you never did get me a birthday present.”

Felicity tilted her head up at him. “The fact that I came to your party wasn’t enough?” she asked.

Tommy shook his head. “Nope. But I think I know just the thing you could give me.” He then removed his arm from behind her, tapping his cheek with his finger.

“Okay,” Felicity answered like it was no big deal.

Tommy closed his eyes in anticipation when Felicity started to lean forward, but they flew open when he felt her lips on his. She’d managed to bypass his cheek completely, going straight for his mouth instead. Her lips were soft against his own and Tommy wasted no time in pulling her in closer so that he could deepen the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds but when they pulled apart Tommy was breathing heavily all the while Felicity sat there giggling to herself.

“How about that?” she asked him innocently. Her cheeks were slightly flushed but other than that she looked unaffected.

Tommy gulped, his eyes wide, still not completely sure of what just happened. “Uh…yeah. That was um, good. Great. Yes, definitely the best birthday gift I’ve ever gotten,” he said quickly.

Felicity continued to laugh at how flustered he was. Then she heard Oliver speak up from behind her.

“What about me?” he asked with a pout of his lips.

“It’s not your birthday, silly.” Felicity tapped the tip of his nose with her finger and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable drunk Felicity was, not that sober Felicity was any less.

“But it just doesn’t seem fair that Tommy got a kiss and I didn’t.” He tried to hide the hurt and somewhat jealous tone of his voice, but Tommy noticed it and gave him a questioning look, which Oliver ignored.

Felicity sat there with a hand under her chin as if she was thinking hard about Oliver’s argument. A full minute had passed before she said anything and Oliver was ready to let it go but then she spoke up.

“You’re right, it isn’t fair at all,” Felicity said before grabbing Oliver’s face with both hands and pressing her lips firmly against his. Oliver was clearly surprised as he sat completely still, not really sure what to do now that he’d gotten what he’d asked for. Feeling Felicity begin to pull away is what snapped him out of his stupor. He placed a hand behind her head, returning the kiss in kind, enjoying the small gasp Felicity made when he sucked on her lower lip.

“Wow,” was all Felicity could say once they had separated. Oliver nodded his head in agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment.

“You’re both really good at that,” Felicity said once she was able to catch her breath. She fell back against the couch, eyes closed as she traced her bottom lip with her fingertips. “No wonder all the other girls are jealous that I’m your best friend. They want you all to themselves so that you can kiss them like that all the time.”

Tommy had a mischievous expression on his face and he turned toward Oliver, pleased to see that he was clearly thinking the same thing. Tommy tipped his head in Felicity’s direction, watching as Oliver nodded once before both of them scooted in closer to her. Tommy leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Did you like kissing both of us?” he asked Felicity who nodded her head.

“Would you do it again?” Oliver spoke in her other ear and this time Felicity answered with a short, “Mhmm.”

Tommy and Oliver’s eyes met above Felicity’s head, silently having a conversation with each other before both leaning forward, kissing the soft skin on either side of Felicity’s neck. Her eyes shot open when she felt their lips sucking and nibbling at her skin but she did nothing to stop them. Instead she just sat there, enjoying the way Oliver’s light stubble scratched against her skin and the way Tommy would bite softly at her flesh before soothing the pain with his tongue.

Oliver’s hand was once again on her knee, but it slowly made its way upward, playing with the hem of her dress before dipping underneath, coming to rest on her bare thigh. Felicity’s legs parted involuntarily and she heard Oliver chuckle against her neck. Her eyes had fallen shut again as they both continued to pepper her skin with kisses. Tired of doing nothing, Felicity turned her head towards Tommy and soon his mouth was on hers, licking at the seam of her lips, seeking entrance which she easily granted. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue stroking his as Oliver’s hand moved higher towards her center, his fingertips tracing the outline of her underwear.

She tore her mouth away from Tommy’s when one of Oliver’s fingers lightly brushed the front of her panties. His other hand grabbed her chin, turning her face towards his so he could plant a bruising kiss on her lips. She kissed him back with equal fervor as they both continued to explore each other, Oliver licking at the roof of her mouth, tasting the alcohol she had consumed earlier.

Felicity was so caught up with kissing Oliver that she didn’t notice Tommy grab her left hand and place it on his thigh, his mouth sucking a bruise into the side of her neck. One of his hands slipped inside the cutout on the side of her dress and his fingers traced patterns into the soft flesh before quickly pulling away and moving to join Oliver’s hand between her legs.

She moaned loudly when she felt Tommy’s fingers join Oliver’s, both of them teasing her center which was already wet from arousal. She flexed her fingers where they rested against Tommy’s thigh, gasping against Oliver’s mouth when she felt her hand wrap around his hard length. Tommy hissed against her ear, his hips bucking up slightly at the contact.

“Felicity,” he said quietly, the hand between her legs coming out to turn her face towards his. His voice was rough when he spoke again. “Stay the night.”

Felicity looked into his eyes and then at Oliver before nodding slowly. Oliver got up from the couch, pulling Felicity to stand with him. His mouth crashed down against hers in a wet, lingering kiss. Then she felt Tommy come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

“Let’s get you in my bed,” he rasped against her ear before pulling away and grabbing her hand, leading her down the hall. She reached her other hand back to lace her fingers with Oliver’s as the three of them made their way up the stairs and towards Tommy’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave the ending up to the reader ;)
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! Come say hello to me on tumblr @whattalovelyscene or at my new twitter account @tommysmoaks


End file.
